


The Lady's Maiden

by GirlZombieSlayer



Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Consensual Blood Drinking, Delphi is so gay, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hot Tall Vampire Lady, If I can write actual detailed stuff without grossing myself out lmao, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Very loosely based off the Maiden Demo, is that a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer
Summary: Even after needing to flee from Chicago to the village that sat beneath Castle Dimitrescu, Delphi hasn’t lost her sense of journalism. Hearing the rumors of the castle has driven her to the point of wanting to investigate and see if any of them are actually real or just rumors. What she should’ve expected was to get captured, but she would’ve never expected to somehow get the attention of Lady Dimitrescu.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/Original Female Character, Lady Dimitrescu/Original Female Character
Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171376
Comments: 48
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I apologize if there's spelling mistakes, I wrote this mostly late at night when I'm stupid tired lol. I haven't been able to reach my beta reader to read through this so I did my best to correct mistakes I noticed but I always manage to look over something. Please let me know if you spot something that needs to be changed.
> 
> The "loosely based off Maiden demo" part is just the dungeons, I watched a shit ton of gameplay of the demo to write that part lol
> 
> I’m also only having Daniela showed up and talk, while I might have Delphi see her sisters...we don’t know their names and so they won't have a lot of talking parts.
> 
> I also suck with Fandom Character/Reader stuff, it feels...awkward to me? So that’s why I created an OC to pair with our lovely Vampire.

If someone told Delphi two years ago that she’d have to run to a village in Eastern Europe to keep herself safe, she probably would’ve laughed. She had a good job at a newspaper in Chicago, Illinois and was making a name for herself but all of that came crashing down when she stopped a trafficking ring by risking her own life to gather the evidence she needed, she saved three dozen men and women from being sold at auction. While she was seen as a hero by her co-workers and Chicago citizens, the people who ran the trafficking ring weren’t happy and sent a hitman to kill Delphi but it all went wrong. The hitman instead killed her parents when she was discovered not to have been living with them like the Hitman thought after seeing her enter their apartment while tailing her. Her boss recommended she flee and she did after burying her parents, she fled to a village in Eastern Europe that she wasn’t even going to try and pronounce and had been living there for three months.

Now what does an orphaned journalist with a love of photography do when living in a village? Well she spent most of her days walking around the outskirts either doing photography or writing but she never went towards the castle that towered over the village, mostly warned not to go near it by elderly villagers. While it didn’t scare her, rarely anything did until her parents were killed, she did it out of respect for the people that allowed an outsider to move into their village. Today was no different except for maybe how cold it was out since she wasted too much time trying to scale one of the cliffs just outside of town until she ultimately hurt herself that the sun was nearly completely down. She had grabbed some snow and rubbed it between her hands as she walked into town, hissing as the melted water either cleaned or dirtied the scraps on her hands. She mostly did it to get the blood off her hands since she didn’t exactly wanna just wipe it on her clothes.

Delphi could almost hear her mother Penelope chastising her in her head as she picked some of the skin that was scraped up. She could never just leave scrapes well enough alone and her mother used to get irritated about it. Delphi had messed up her right hand more so than her right, the scrapes bigger on her palm than on her left which thankfully got only minimal scrapes on her fingers, she was more than thankful that none were where her fingers bent. Walking back into town, she noticed something was different, most people were in their homes while usually they would’ve been out and enjoying the cold night...who enjoyed the cold night? She walked down the middle of the street and when she turned to head towards her house, she stopped as she saw what looked like a woman that stood around 8 feet tall, perhaps taller.

The woman wore a long flowing white dress and she wore a large-brimmed black hat on her head. She was followed by what looked like one woman that was wearing all black, her hair seemingly blonde but it was hard to tell given how dark it was getting. She heard the rumors about the lady of the castle but she tried her hardest not to pay much attention to them, she wasn’t a journalist here even if she did write each rumor down in her journal. Sucking her teeth, she had to pry her eyes away from the woman’s physique cause she was gorgeous. She shook her head a little and wet her bottom lip with her tongue as the thoughts of the rumors she heard from locals went through her head; deep down she was still a journalist regardless of staying here for her own safety, deep down...she wanted to go into the castle and see if those rumors were true. It was that thinking that had her boss often running to her when they needed a scoop on something.

Should she risk it? The woman seemed...friendly enough even if the shorter woman with her seemed a bit manic. Delphi just shook her head again, she didn’t want to think about that right now; she’d deal with it later. She approached her house and dug out her keys from her pocket, hissing as pain shot through her right palm as the metal touched the open wounds, the young woman dropping her keys in the process. Before she could even attempt to reach down, she saw a hand snatch keys from in front of her feet.

“Well well…” spoke a silky smooth voice. Looking to her left, she saw the woman that towered over her standing there, beside her was the woman clad in black, the keys being held in the shorter woman’s hands. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, may I have my keys?” she inquired as she held her hand out, blood smeared across the palm and she swore the short woman’s mouth twitched, her teeth gritting together. Was that a fang?

The taller woman took the keys and hummed as she thumbed through them, perhaps trying to figure out which key was for the house but she finally settled on one and slid it into the doorknob, Delphi’s eyebrows knitting together but it was when she unlocked the door that made her eyebrows perk up towards her hair line, she managed to choose the right key. The woman’s free hand grabbed the wrist of her right hand as the keys were gently placed into her palm. “Here you are.”

“You’re gonna get blood on you.” was all Delphi could conjure up, the woman’s hand settling over hers for about thirty seconds when passing their keys.

“It’s quite alright. It won’t show.” she wiggled her fingers, showing her black gloves but Delphi could see the darker spots from her blood. Perhaps that was her imagination or she was looking too hard to find them. “Take care of those, you don’t want them getting infected.”

Pushing the door open and hanging the keys up on a hook by the door, Delphi nodded. “Yes Lady…” she trailed off, now realizing she wasn’t sure if her last name was the same as the castle.

“Lady Dimitrescu.” spoke the shorter of the two, sounding a bit annoyed.

Lady Dimitrescu cleared her throat lightly, the shorter woman shrinking back a step. If the Lady was annoyed, Delphi couldn’t tell outside of the pursed red lips and slightly narrowed eyes; it was a look she was even known for when concentrating. “Thank you for opening the door for me. I’m going to go take care of these. Have a good night Lady Dimitrescu.” She gave a slight bow of her head before stepping into her house and shutting the door, the sound of her locking it following.

The blonde beside Lady Dimitrescu tilted her head up to look. “She was bleeding.”

“She was.” The woman placed her index finger onto her tongue, touching a damp spot caused by the outsider’s blood and her pupils dilated as she tasted the blood. “Come, Daniela.” The blonde nodded and followed without question or needing to be told twice. Both women made their way up to the Castle without sparing a glance to anyone that might be sitting outside their homes.

The following morning, the sun was what woke Delphi up. The young woman having left her shades cracked enough that a ray of sun went right across her face and while the warmth was welcomed during this time of season, she didn’t want the sun waking her up. She inhaled deeply and cracked her eyes open to see she had rolled towards the wall sometime during her sleep, her right hand bandaged while her left hand was left bare; her right hand was far worse than her left after all. She really needed to remember to bring her gloves with her when she attempted rock climbing, yesterday was an iditoic move on her part. She rolled over to the other side of the bed before pushing herself up into a sitting position, she needed to see if the milk had been delivered before she attempted to do anything for breakfast.

Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, she walked to her door and unlocked it to find two glass bottles full of milk beside what looked like a little box. Bending down, she grabbed the box first and saw it was tea, who the fuck gave her tea? She turned it around in her hands, looked under both bottles to see if there was a note but while there was no note, there was a red lip print on the top of the box; the same shade as Lady Dimitrescu’s lipstick.

“Really Delphi...you’re remembering what shade it was?” she lightly chastised herself as she stood up, once grabbing both bottles. She set the bottles on her table and set the box beside it, right now her rather chilly house required a fire for warmth.

Getting her fire started was a thing she had to do every morning, no matter what time of day her house had a chill and if she was in Chicago it would’ve been fixed with just a quick push of a button, so once she managed to get going she rubbed her hands together and held them out towards the fire. She set to making herself something to eat while making herself a cup of tea, thanks to who she assumed was Lady Dimitrescu given the shade of lipstick, before sitting down at her table. She opened her journal in front of her and made a noise as she flipped through the pages until she reached when she got to the village. All of the rumors she heard were often tied to the ladies of the castle being vampires or that every woman called up to work at the castle was never to be seen again but nobody dared question it. She tugged off the lid of the tea box and cut the lip print out before putting it into her journal, internally debating whether or not to go into the castle and see if the rumors were true.

What was the worst that would happen? The rumors were true and Delphi possibly died? She rubbed at her face and closed her journal, putting the elastic around it to hold the book closed. “Fuck it.” she whispered as she stood up from the table. She grabbed her backpack and dumped most of what she had in it from the night before but kept some rope in it before searching for a box under her bed. She opened it and saw the gloves she was supposed to have last night and she slid them on, doing the right one a bit more slower and carefully so as to not mess up her bandages.

She quickly got out of what she fell asleep in and put on some jeans and a turtle neck before sliding on her leather jacket and boots. She packed the essentials, some food, water, her journal and her camera. Grabbing her keys off the hook by the door, she put her bag on her back and clipped the straps that went across her waist and under her breasts. Once her house was locked and her keys were tucked into the side pocket of her backpack, she walked down the road from her house to try and figure out the best way up to the Castle without the possibility of being caught by the occupants or a villager; she didn’t want to explain and if she got caught then she was losing her touch.

Delphi rubbed at the back of her neck as she slowly walked through the graveyard, the sound of snow crunching under her boots. She’d peer up at the castle on occasion but she didn’t want to seem suspicious even if some of the villagers already thought she was due to being an outsider. She saw no way in other than through the front gate but from where she stood, she could tell the gate was closed. Flexing her fingers a few times, Delphi internally debated on whether to keep looking for a possible entrance or climb the gate. If she chose the latter then she’d need to wait until nightfall since a woman climbing the gate might be noticeable in the daylight where at night it would be a bit harder to notice her since she was wearing all black clothing, in hopes the sunlight would warm her better.

“Nightfall.” whispered the 25 year old.

She found one of the benches in the graveyard and sat down in it, opening her bag pack to pull out her journal, she tugged the elastic off it and bit the cap off her pen. She’d stay here for several hours, thankful that the sun beat on her most of the time and that it wasn’t overly cold, some villagers did come her way a few times but they left her alone, she was thankful for that. Once the sun set, she put her backpack on and clipped her straps before jogging up to the gate, Delphi didn’t even stop and wait, she instantly jumped up and climbed her way up the gate when it jerked. Both of her feet slipped due to the motion and she bit back a yelp of surprise as all of her body weight was relying on her upper body strength, she got her feet secured and lowered herself a bit so she wasn’t hitting the top of the gate’s archway. Looking down, she saw two women dressed in black walking beneath her and heading towards the village or that’s what she assumed at least.

Delphi lowered herself until she was hanging on the bottom part of the gate, she was about eight or ten feet high, give or take. She let go and landed in a crouched position, looking behind her to ensure the women didn’t come back or see her. She quickly went to the large doors and pulled on one of the doorknobs, the door creaking as it opened and she slid herself in. She wasn’t sure what she expected when going into a 15th Century castle but a rather elegant looking entryway was not it. The walls painted white with gold accents and a red carpet lining from the door she entered to another door about 12 feet away from her. There were dark wood tables against each wall to her left and right but aside from a single vase of flower on each table, there wasn’t much going on in this part.

Grabbing a hair tie from the carabiner attached to the side of her backpack, she tied her hair back into a ponytail. She approached the other doors and pulled the left one open a crack, inside was an elegant foyer? She didn’t know whether or not to refer to it as a living room or not cause it was so fancy. She carefully walked into the room and saw a staircase to her left, she’d do that in a bit, while she had wanted to come to the castle and figure out what caused the rumors but she had no plan besides getting her ass into the castle. She sucked her teeth for a moment and approached the couch and chairs that were pushed in way too close to a coffee table in front of a fireplace that seemed to have clothes burning in it; odd. While she did have her journal inside of her backpack, it was too big and not something she could easily carry around if she had to climb and what not, so she shrugged one strap of her backpack off and opened one of the front pockets to pull out a small notepad.

Once putting her backpack back into its previous position, shifting the straps, she stuck the notepad into the back pocket of her jeans. She walked towards the small table near the stairs and picked up the teacup that was stained red on the inside but the outside had a lip print, looking similar to the lip print that was on the box of tea. “Just because it’s stained red doesn’t mean anything, Del.” she whispered to herself as her brain started going in two different directions; wine or blood? “She’s fancy, I’d drink wine from a tea cup if I was fancy…” But would she though?

Setting the cup down, she moved to the large doors that lead into a dining room of sorts. One of the windows was open and allowing in the cold bite of the winter air, some snow piling up at the windowsill and she nearly shivered when feeling the cold go through her jeans a bit. One chair was taller than the other chairs that sat at the table, if she had to guess then that was where Lady Dimitrescu sat for dinner. She approached the largest chair and saw a fancy Victorian Gothic style goblet sitting to the right of the plate, the glass of the goblet was either naturally red or stained due to whatever drink the Lady of the castle drank, she’d like to believe it was the former. She tipped it to inspect the inside and her eyes honed in on a small droplet that pooled at the bottom of the goblet and she debated whether to taste it or not, it was most likely wine and in all honesty, she tasted a lot weirder shit when being a journalist in Chicago.

Shrugging, she held the goblet up above her head and tipped her head back as she tipped the goblet so the small droplet went into her mouth. Her eye twitched the second it touched her tongue, the small droplet burned a trail down her throat and she made a face. It was wine but it wasn’t...a normal wine, the small droplet was thick but how thick would a mouthful of it be? She set the goblet down and tugged her notepad out, pushing the pencil out from the spiral keeping the pages held together, she thumbed the cover off and jotted down a note about the thickness of the wine and what could possibly make the wine that thick while making sure to write ‘Blood?’ underneath it. Tucking the pencil back into it’s spot once closing the notepad, she placed the notepad into her backpocket as she turned to leave the dining room. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a figure clothed in all black walking up the stairs, her back pressing against the door as she closed it behind her.

The last thing she wanted was to get caught intruding in someone’s house, especially the house of someone who was rumored to practice vampirism. The footsteps got further and further away when she decided to step away from the door and quickly but quietly make her way up the stairs. She never stepped off the carpet, not wanting to risk the sounds of her boots on hardwood flooring. She saw a door with the statue of a woman, if she were to guess, and it had maroon gems for eyes but it was slightly ajar. Delphi moved towards it and peered in to see nobody inside and she stepped in, putting the door back the way she found it just in case and when looking around it, it appeared to be a small wine tasting room.

It was a piece of paper that caught Delphi’s attention and she read it quickly. “ _Sanguis Virginis._ ” she spoke the Latin without any issue, her mother had her learn some when she was a teenager. “Maiden’s blood.” She pulled her notepad out and quickly jotted it down while making an arrow that went from her ‘Blood?’ statement to the ‘Maiden’s Blood’ when a shadow overtook her, blocking out most of the light of where she stood, her brows knitting together. “Fuck me…” Something hit the back of her head and her entire world went black.

When she did come too, she was laying on the cold ground of what she assumed was her house, she had fallen asleep once on the floor when reading by her fireplace. It was only when shifting her hands that she realized she didn’t have stone flooring and that she didn’t undress herself of her warm clothing. She looked up and saw what looked like a cell door in front of me. Pushing herself up, she grabbed hold of the cell door and pushed; it was locked. She looked around frantically and saw a hole under the wooden slab that was hanging from the wall that seemed to serve as a bed. She crouched in front of it and stared at the whole that seemed to lead into another cell.

“Yeah...sure...let's crawl through the tight whole in a scary cell. Sounds smart.” she sarcastically drawled before laying onto her stomach and actually doing what she said. There was no other choice, she pushed herself through it and growled as she realized how tight it was. “Okay, calm down Delphi.” Her heart was hammering in her chest and she needed to calm herself. “If you panic, you can’t think...calm down.” She pulled herself out of the hole and used her right foot to push herself away from it, this cell had it’s door wide open.

She picked herself up and walked out of the room only for her to then realize that the clothes she had been put in felt like someone made them out of a burlap sack...god she felt really itchy. Okay so where was her clothes? Her backpack filled with her essentials? Her camera and her notepad? She slowly walked through what she assumed were the dungeons, several cells either had equipment in it or had what looked like dead bodies in it, one hanging from a noose with their hands tied behind their back and even missing their legs. The one thing she was really hating was how cold and damp the ground was, her feet were barefooted.

She carefully moved through the dungeon, she could smell a lot of blood and there were torture devices such as a chair that wrist binds but had spikes covering every inch of it. She came to what looked like a lever but it was already pulled down and the doorway was open in front of her, she stepped through the door and did a 360 to examine the walls that looked to have soldiers carved from the same material as the walls aimed towards the door she just came out with one chandler like thing above her head that was on fire, she knew there was an actual term but she couldn’t exactly think about that right now. She quickly moved and stepped into an area that looked like there were some wooden kegs stores but whatever was inside of them was dripping out, she didn’t want to know and made herself up a small staircase only to stop as she saw a shadow stand up and begin walking away, the sound of heels clapping against stone told her it was a woman.

Carefully moving up the rest of the stairs, she peered into the room and saw a table with a few chairs around it and several bottles of wine on it. She tried the door but stopped as her hand touched the doorknob, what if the woman was just on the other side? She released the doorknob and looked around, hoping for another door but she didn’t see one, instead she saw a light coming from one of the lower cabinets and moved to it. Delphi pushed it open and saw another hole like the one in her cell but this time it was a lot longer than the one she crawled through before, so she got on her stomach and quickly crawled herself through it. She saw no way out at first and at first wasn’t sure whether to panic or not cause it was a good hidey hole she could stay in until it was safe to go through the door but when looking around, she saw one brick that stood out from the rest in a little area that resembled the one she crawled through, just with no hole and it not only stuck out of the wall a bit but it had blood smeared across it.

Pushing her hand against it, the wall to her left jolted and she actually jumped with a small shriek, her hand clapping over her hand instantly. She strained to listen for anyone walking this way but there was nothing other than the small dripping noise she heard up the stairs. Delphi stood up and slowly walked up the stairs, trying to keep an ear out for anything that indicated someone might be coming her way but she heard nothing and saw something dripping down from the ladder she saw, given all of the wine and baskets of grapes she saw she assumed it was wine but when it dripped onto her face and the scent hit her; it wasn’t wine. Her stomach lurched a little, why did this terrify her? She’s seen this sorta stuff before when working back in Chicago. “Blood, it’s just blood.” she whispered. “Climb quickly.”

She grabbed the ladder and quickly scaled the ladder, trying to keep herself towards the right side of it so as to not constantly have blood dripped on her but a few were hard to avoid before she hoisted herself off the ladder. Looking back, she saw what looked like a box with dead crows on it and she quickly moved only to stop as she saw a wall broken down, leading into what looked like an elegant looking room with white walls and gold accents. Slowly stepping into it, her slick feet nearly slipped out from under her on the hardwood flooring but she managed to catch herself with the table to her right. She didn’t even want to think about why her feet were slick other than the damp from the dungeons. Delphi carefully walked towards the door and looked to her left to see several white dresses hanging in a wardrobe, it took every inch of her will being not to take the dress and change; she didn’t know who they belonged to.

As she went to turn the doorknob, her blood froze as she heard someone walking past the room followed by a door opening; heels against hardwood flooring this time. She slowly turned the doorknob and peaked out to see nobody standing in the hallway, so she slid out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She would’ve tried the door to her left but the hallway to her right had the door slightly ajar and that seemed more promising than attempting to go into a room where anyone could be waiting. She slowly walked towards it, the carpet muffling her footsteps, when she heard heels again and swore she saw a tall figure wearing white walk by the door. Carefully going through the door, checking that nobody was around, she walked towards one of the little balconies like things in the railing and peered down into the main room she showed up in; there was nobody. She looked towards the small room she had gotten caught in and walked towards it quickly, the door shut but still unlocked.

Quickly going towards the room she remembered being in when she got caught, she pushed the door open and thankfully nobody was in it but when looking around, neither was any of her things; a small part of her hoped they’d leave the stuff there. Her eyes landed on a key that sat on the table and she snatched it up, a small tag hanging from it that said ‘Courtyard key’ in pretty cursive writing. So not the front door but a way out? She left the room and jogged down the steps when she nearly fell down at the sound of someone laughing, what the fuck was happening? “Calm down.” Delphi whispered to herself, her heart was racing but this was no time to feel panic. She quickly went down the stairs, jumping the last three steps and ignoring the stinging sensation of her bare feet hitting the tiled floor.

Even though she had the courtyard key, she tried the large doors she originally came in and the door across the room to her left but they were all locked, so she turned and ran over to the dining room doors and silently thanked whatever God was listening that they were unlocked. Looking in, she saw no one but hated how cold she felt in these horrid clothes. That was when she noticed that just outside of the window looked like a courtyard and she moved to the door, sliding the key into the lock but just as she unlocked the doors, it was pushed open. A door nearly smacked her in the face had she not blocked it with her arm and she watched as the same woman she encountered at her front door, duck to step inside of the room.

The woman straightened her back and stared down at Delphi, her amber eyes staring into Delphi’s blue eyes. “I see my intruder managed to get herself out of the dungeons.” finally spoke Lady Dimitrescu. The 25 year old said nothing as she stared up at her, some fear in her eyes, what she hated the most was she couldn’t tell if the woman was angry or amused. She had a poker face and her voice showed no show of emotion that could possibly tell Delphi.

“I-I....” She what? Delphi had nothing to say, she never really allowed herself to get caught when she worked in Chicago; she’d run even if the person had a gun.

Lady Dimitrescu cooed and pursed her red lips. “Your fear is quite delicious.” Delphi’s eyes looked around frantically, trying to find a way out into the courtyard. If it was possible, even in the dark dining room, Delphi noticed the Lady before her was still pale...why was that important, Del? The Mistress of the Castle huffed before seizing Delphi’s throat with her left hand and drew her right hand back, curling her fingers and Delphi’s eyes widened as she watched retractable metal claws leave either her hand or her gloves.

“N-No, wait!” she finally managed to get out of her mouth but the woman went to strike. The young woman tightly closed her eyes and waited for the strike to happen. It did but it didn’t happen to her, the sound of the table’s wood splintering made her crack an eye open. Her chest raised and fell rapidly as she looked at the tall woman. The claws were removed from the table and they retracted just before the woman hoisted her up a bit and slammed her down onto the table, the glasses and plates rattling as the young woman let out a noise as the wind was knocked out of her.

She felt a squeeze to her throat but not tight enough to cut off her air; perhaps a warning squeeze. “Why did you intrude in my home, little one? And don’t lie to me, I’ll know.” Her thumb pressed against her pulse point and the young woman wondered if this woman could figure out if she was lying.

“R-Rumors. I wanted to know if they...I’m a journalist.” she rushed out. “Was.” Apparently her legs were in the way because they were parted and the woman stood between them with her hips pressing close to Delphi’s. “I...I...I’ve been hearing rumors and I let my curiosity get the better of me.”

Amber eyes narrowed, probably in skepticism but Lady Dimitrescu said nothing. She hummed before squeezing Delphi’s throat enough to cut off air, the young woman grabbing at her hand and hoping to pry her fingers away. “Sleep.” ordered the woman, stretching the word out as she pressed onto her throat. Delphi kicked her legs and felt a hand squeeze her right thigh in a weird comforting manner. For the second time in however long, her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A small deep inhale came from Delphi as she heard a clattering noise, a throbbing in her left temple that was more annoying than it was painful. She had the strangest dream but strange dreams weren’t unusual for her. She rolled over onto her left side and inhaled deeply, internally debating if she wanted to open her eyes or try and sleep some more. It’s not like she had a job to do or anything, so some more sleep wouldn’t hurt. Shaking her head lightly, she buried her face into her pillow only to realize her pillow didn’t smell of a rich wine and flowers. That made her raise her head and crack her eyes open as she looked around. “This isn’t my house.”

Heels clacking against hardwood flooring, occasionally muffled by carpet, caught her attention and she instantly relaxed while closing her eyes to pretend she was asleep. The door to the room opened and she heard the heels walking into her room, the person got beside the bed and set something down on the nightstand. “I know you’re not asleep.” spoke the silky smooth voice of Lady Dimitrescu. “Your breathing changed.”

Cracking her eyes open, she looked at the woman curiously. “Yeah that’s not weird.”

The woman shook her head lightly but seemed to be slightly amused by the statement given the small smile that formed. She was still wearing her usual outfit but it was now that Delphi realized she had a black flower, either an actual flower or a broach, pinned to the left side of her dress by her left shoulder. The bed sank a bit as Lady Dimitrescu sat on the edge of it and grabbed a cup of something hot, the younger woman hoping it was tea. “Sit up.” Without needing to be told twice, she sat up and raised a brow as she saw what she was wearing.

“A nightgown.” she muttered, tugging at the fabric that laid against her chest.

The Mistress of the Castle hummed in acknowledgment and passed the cup to her. “It suits you. As will your dresses once we get your measurements. None of those jeans you were wearing when I found you.”

“I don’t wear dresses…”

“You will be in my castle.” it came out a bit harsh, there would be no compromising. Delphi’s mother would’ve been laughing right now if she was alive, would’ve applauded Lady Dimitrescu for being able to shut Delphi up when it came to dresses because for years, her mother had been trying to get her to wear more dresses outside of whatever gathering or fancy party they attended; Delphi didn’t dress girly.

She saw Lady Dimitrescu reach a hand over, pressing two fingers underneath the tea cup and having the young woman raise the cup of her mouth and drink it. It was tea but not how she drank it, it was slightly bitter and whenever Delphi drank her tea she well sugared it. “You found me?”

“I knew you were in the castle the moment you walked through the doors.” drawled the woman as she reached over to fix one the right strap of Delphi’s nightgown. “You mortals have varying scents.”

Mortals. That was what the woman said. “And what was my scent?” inquired the younger black haired woman as she downed the rest of her tea.

“Sweet. Sugary. None of my daughters smell like that.” Her hand slid down to the upper part of Delphi’s left breast but never straying lower. “Be grateful I caught you in a forgiving mood. Had one of my daughters pissed me off prior to meeting you, you would’ve been made into wine.” 

‘ _Blood in the wine!_ ’ shouted Delphi in her own head. “R-Right. _Sanguis Virginis._ ”

“It means…”

“Maiden’s Blood.” interrupted Delphi, amber eyes narrowing in annoyance at being interrupted. “Sorry.”

Lady Dimitrescu took the cup from her and set it on the tray. “I wasn’t sure what you ate so I got you fruit. You mortals need normal substance. Eat it, one of my servants will be up to tailor dresses to your size and learn your measurements.”

“Can I choose the color?”

The older woman looked at her curiously, Delphi noticed her eyes flickered down to her neck. “I suppose.”

“Black. I like black.”

A throaty yet sensual chuckle left the woman as she smiled, her teeth showing this time and the young woman sowre her canines were fang like. “If any of my daughters bother you, especially Daniela since she’s here more than her sisters, please tell me. I will be back later.” She slid her hand up from the young woman’s chest, her thumb brushing Delphi’s left collarbone before she gently took the young woman’s jaw in her hand and leaned forward, their lips nearing one another and Delphi released a soft noise as she leaned closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss the woman. Lady Dimitrescu turned Delphi’s face and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The woman rose from the bed and smoothed out her flowing white dress. “Ma’am.” That made Lady Dimitrescu sorta glare at her. “Lady Dimitrescu?” While she didn’t seem to be too annoyed by that, she continued. “What am I going to do here?”

“Be my pet.”

Delphi blinked several times as if she heard wrong. “I’m sorry, what?”

Pursing her lips in annoyance, the woman let out a small noise of disapproval. “You’re here to be my pet. I haven’t played with someone in a very long time. I don’t like to repeat myself, remember that.”

Pet. Play. All of those were used in an annoyed by sensual tone of voice; she meant sex. Right? That wasn’t just Delphi’s mind running wild. “R-Right. Can I have my things back?”

“If you’re a good girl.” cooed Lady Dimitrescu. “Good pets get rewards. Now eat, someone will be here shortly to get you in a dress.”

Without saying anything, the young woman just reached over to grab the tray and pull it into her bed. Lady Dimitrescu left and the door shut behind her, Delphi picking up the fork that sat beside the bowl of fruit; cut up apples, cut up pears (she thinks), cut up oranges, and some blueberries. A glass of water sat on the tray as well along with two slices of bread, she looked between the food before taking a piece of bread and ripping it in half. She shifted to move the curtains covering the window and saw the sun was just rising over the mountains, casting sunlight over the village below. Setting the curtains back in place, she decided to just eat and deal with everything as they came.

The door opened as she was sucking the fruit juice off the fork as she was about to stand up, a woman with brown hair opened the door and she looked somewhere near Delphi’s age, give or take a few years. “Hello Miss...ah...I’m afraid Lady Dimitrescu never gave me your name.” she blushed a little but Delphi could see an underlying sense of fear. She wasn’t even sure if Lady Dimitrescu knew her name.

“Delphine Rossi...ah, Delphi.” She flinched a little after hearing herself say Delphine, only her parents called her that or her boss when he was angry.

“I’m going to guess you’d prefer the nickname?” she asked. Delphi nodded. “Alright, Hello Miss. Delphi, I’m Greta and Lady Dimitrescu has instructed me to come and set you up with a dress for tonight and get your measurements for the others.”

Nodding, the 25 year old ran a hand through her hair only to hiss as she caught a snarl. “Right, I hate dresses.” A soft chuckle escaped the woman. “How long have you been here?”

“Four months.” Greta answered as she laid the dress out onto the bed. “It’s a bit tough given how Lady Dimitrescu’s daughters can be. Anything done wrong can cost you dearly.”

“So it’s kinda like taking a bet with a fully loaded gun playing Russian Roulette.” she whispered to herself. If Greta heard her, she didn’t say. “I need to brush my hair first.”

Greta pulled a chair from the vanity in the room. “I’ll handle that.” The black haired woman sat down as instructed and put her hands in her lap. “Is there any way you’d like your hair styled? Lady Dimitrescu didn’t give me any other orders than the dresses.”

Looking at her hands, her right hand still bandaged. “Um...I like braids.” Greta ran a brush through her hair several times until all of the snarls were worked out, she gathered her hair and pulled it back into a tight and nice looking braid. “Alright, I need you to remove the nightgown and put this on.” She grabbed the black dress that was almost similar to Lady Dimitrescu’s dress but black and with some lace at the ends of her sleeves to surround her wrists and some around her waist. Removing her nightgown, she fixed the straps of her bra before putting her arms into the dress that Greta had bunched up for her to put on, the dress going over her head and falling down. The dress almost fit perfectly, it was just a bit loose in the waist and chest area but it was tugged tighter until Delphi told her it was good. “Aright good, I just need to alter the dress and you’ll be ready to go.”

Delphi had to remove the dress so Greta could alter it but before altering the dress, she quickly took her measurements for her other dresses and smiled at her. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.” Greta answered as worked on the dress. “You?”

Licking at her dry lips, she sat on the edge of her bed in her bra and panties. “Twenty-five.”

The brunette hummed as she sewed the dress. “Lady Dimitrescu will decide your accessories but would you like lace on all of your dresses?”

Would she? She never put thought into dresses but she did love Gothic and Victorian style dresses, not that she’d ever wear any before today. “Sure.” She pressed her right thumb into her left palm as she stared down at it.

The older woman let out a small huff and looked. “She’s...gentle as long as you do as you're told.”

“And if I don’t?”

Sighing, Greta raised from the spot she was in and approached her with the now altered dress. “Just do as you're told.” she warned before bunching the dress up and held it out. Delphi putting her arms in first before the other woman tugged it down and situated it on it, it felt more snug now but not overly tight. The young woman tugged her braid out of the dress and looked at herself in the mirror of the vanity. “The dress suits you.”

Delphi looked away from her reflection, there was a part of herself deep down that wished her mother was still alive to see her dressed like this but then she’d never be here. “Do I have to wear heels as well?”

“That will be up to Lady Dimitrescu but if I had to guess, yes. I doubt she’ll allow you to wear boots with the dress.” She patted her back gently before taking the notebook she had, having written Delphi’s measurements in it. “I’ll have a few more dresses brought to you by tomorrow but you won’t get them all until the end of the week.” Greta walked to the door and opened it, looking back at the younger woman with a smile. “Stay in the dress, if you change before Lady Dimitrescu sees you, she won’t be happy.” She was given one more smile before the woman left and closed the door behind her.

A small sigh left her and she tugged her dress up a bit to sit on the edge of the bed. “I bet you’re laughing, aren’t you mom?” she asked herself, a small smile forming on her face. “Of course the tall hot vampire lady got me into a dress and you couldn’t.”

She had to wait about an hour before Lady Dimitrescu walked through her door, needing to duck to step in. She stood up to her fullest height and looked at the younger woman. She walked towards her and stood in front of her, Delphi needed to tilt her head back in order to look up at her. The woman pursed her lips as she stared down at the human woman. “Stand for me.” Delphi stood up without hesitation or question and Lady Dimitrescu backed up a step to look her up and down. “You look very pretty.” she finally cooed as she smiled. “I’ve been so long overdue for a new pet. Lucky me that you decided to wander into my home.”

“R-Right. Lucky.” Delphi muttered out as Lady Dimitrescu pulled her braid over to lay against her chest.

A hand rested over the braid, rubbing at her right collarbone with her thumb as she inspected the young woman. “While I think a necklace would suit you, I have something else in mind. I’ll bring it to you very shortly but…”

Before she could finish what she was saying, the door slammed open and the woman’s eyes turned hard. “Mother, we have a problem.” spoke Daniela as she stood in the doorway.

“And what would that be?”

“Someone was asking for your pet at the tavern the other two were at.” hissed the dirty blonde. “He claimed to be her father. I told you that taking her would be a bad idea.”

Delphi’s brows came together instantly and shook her head. “I buried my father before coming to the village. He’s not my father. There’s no way they could’ve found me, I don’t use anything...did someone turn my phone on?” She mostly kept it in her backpack so if she went to a city a few hours away, she’d use it but she’d be long gone before anyone could find it. If she had to guess, the hitman showed up in that city from the last time she used it and has been looking for her since.

Lady Dimitrescu and Daniela looked at her before the taller woman looked at her daughter. “Daniela did.”

Licking at her lips, she rubbed at her face and let out a small groan. “The reason it was off was because they can find me through the signal!” she hissed out. “Turning my phone on means the hitman sent after my ass knows where I am!”

Daniela snarled as Lady Dimitrescu chuckled. “Train her better, mother.”

“Training is later.”

Delphi shook her head and let out an annoyed noise. “A hitman killed my parents then got arrested. The man that hired them wants me dead. What he does to me before that is up to him but the client wants me dead. Daniela likes to play games right?” The blonde narrowed her eyes in thought. “I need my phone.”

Lady Dimitrescu actually smiled, her teeth showing and the corners of her eyes showing her crows feet. How could someone be so beautiful? “I’m sure my daughters would love to play, wouldn’t you?” A manic looking smile grew on Daniela’s face at the idea.

It took all of half an hour for the Hitman to push the doors of the castle open, Delphi had called her boss because she needed to ask him to go put flowers on her parents’ graves. What an idotic request, it gave him Delphi’s current location. He entered the foyer and saw Delphi sitting in a chair by the fire, a tea cup in her hands. “Do you know how long it took me to track you?” he snarled, Delphi looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“Long I suppose.” was all the young woman said as she set the cup on the table and rose from the chair. “What number hitman are you?”

He pulled a gun out and watched as she strolled around the chair. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Cause it’s what is required.” she answered truthfully as she tugged at the lace around her wrists before rolling her shoulders a bit. “Trust me, I’m not enjoying it all that much. I hate dresses.”

The hitman raised a brow as he looked at how the young woman didn’t seem scared. “Why are you so calm about this?”

“I’m not, I’m internally freaking out.” she spoke calmly.

He shot at her feet and an actual shriek left her as she jumped back, nearly tripping over her dress in the process. “There’s what I want. Stop being so calm about this situation! I’m supposed to kill you!” he spat out.

Delphi was about to say something when Daniela and her sisters landed behind him, bugs swarming them and she all of a sudden felt really itchy. She didn’t hate bugs persey but the thought of them so close to her made her wanna itch. “Cause my Mistress won’t let you kill me.” she finally spoke just before a blade sank into his calf and he screamed, a gunshot going off and Delphi tensed up, blood slid down her right cheek from where the bullet had grazed her.

“Oh, mother’s going to be mad.” spoke one of Daniela’s sisters; the black haired one.

“She’s going to be very mad.” added the other sister, she had what looked like red hair.

Touching her cheek, Delphi hissed as she brushed the wound and looked at her fingers to see blood. She almost didn’t believe she had gotten hurt, it was the reason why she touched her cheek but the crimson blood laid on her fingertips. “Alright, let’s take him to mother.” Daniela finally spoke before floating or flying forward, dragging the man by the blade in his calf, her sisters following as the human narrowed her eyes.

“I gotta walk.” she huffed.

The hitman was dropped onto the floor of one of the rooms by the time Delphi caught up, it was a very lavish looking bedroom with a bed that could’ve fit an entire family of like 10 people in it; Lady Dimitrescu’s bed? It was about as long as the woman if not a foot or more longer, she had never seen a bed that big before. His gun was taken before he could try and shoot Delphi as she stepped in and was passed to the dark haired woman. Looking at the pistol, she looked up at the sister that passed it too her...she didn’t fucking want it. Shaking her head, she took the clip out and checked the chamber, catching the bullet that fell out, before setting the pieces on a table. The hitman was shouting profanities, saying what he was going to do to Delphi once his hands were on her but she chose to ignore them, block it out.

The door opened and Lady Dimitrescu tucked to get in, the man shutting up instantly. “Well, well…” the pale woman grinned at the sight of the man. “The man who thinks he can kill my pet. You come into my home and…” Lady Dimitrescu stopped as she looked at Delphi, her brows knitting together. “What happened?!”

“What?” was all Delphi could say before realizing that Lady Dimitrescu didn’t like repeating herself and that she was referring to her cheek. “Oh, he shot me.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Incredibly.”

The taller woman let out a small growl that sent a wave or arousal between the 25 year old’s legs. For fucks sake, Delphi...really? “You do not just go around hurting my pets!” spat the Mistress of the castle. “See I thought maybe I’d let you go, have you warn the man who hired you but no...girls, have fun.”

The three daughters looked at each other with the same manic grins that Daniela often had before looking at the man. They descended on him like a pack of wolves on their kill, biting and tearing into him; Delphi tried to turn away but she didn’t, she just stared at him with an emotionless look on her face. She would’ve stayed there until he actually died if she could but she was forcibly removed from the bedroom by the Mistress. The man’s screaming was barely dampened by the door that closed behind them and Lady Dimitrescu had to nudge both of her shoulders to get her to walk forward. “I wanted to watch.”

“No.” was all the other woman said.

“Wasn’t that your room?”

“No.”

Why was Lady Dimitrescu just giving her one worded answers? “Are you...angry with me?”

That made the woman shake her head and knit her brows together. “What? No. Why would I be angry with you? You did everything perfectly.” She led Delphi up the stairs and down a hall towards the room she had been keeping her pet in.

“So...why are you angry?”

Pushing Delphi into the room lightly, she followed and closed the door behind her, “I’m angry because he shot you. He had the gall to shoot at you, I should've given the girls orders that if he hurt you, they could tear into him there.”

Delphi wasn’t sure what to say, like she understood why she was shot at; the man got stabbed and his finger had been on the trigger while he was holding his gun, it was just a reaction. She felt her face be cupped in her hands before a tongue pressed just under her cut and slid upwards, across the wound. She lightly jerked her head back and saw Lady Dimitrescu licking the blood off her lips with a smile. “Can I know your name?”

“You know it already. You read it when I found you before tossing you in the dungeons.”

Wait, what? She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember the paper she had read. It mentioned the wine but who made the wine? “Alcina.” she whispered, the woman humming as she ran her tongue back across her cheek as more blood fell from the wound. “Lady Alcina Dimitrescu?”

“Mm-hm.” came the muffled answer as Alcina pressed her tongue over the cut on her cheek once more before stepping back. “I need to slow the bleeding.”

Tugging her sleeve back, Delphi pressed her wrist hard against the wound and saw Alcina raise a brow. “I’ve had cuts on my cheeks before, this is easier than needing to find something when there’s no bandages nearby.” She waited a moment before lowering her wrist, blood smeared across the cut and her wrist. “It just makes a mess…” Alcina licked the blood off her cheek before taking and sucking the blood of her wrist with a smile or so it seemed given how her eyes crinkled as she looked at Delphi.

Alcina stepped back and licked the blood off her lips once more. “You are quite tasty and a virgin nonetheless.”

“I...how do you…?” the 25 year old stammered, her cheeks turning red.

“I can taste when someone’s been...spoiled. You haven’t been.”

Alcina turned towards the vanity in Delphi’s room and grabbed a box, opening it and taking a choker out of it. “This was what I wanted you to wear and while you kept yourself busy until the man arrived, I put this in here.” She pressed it against Delphi’s neck and clasped it behind her neck. It fit snug but it wasn’t choking her, she actually liked it. It was a black choker or collar, she wasn’t sure to be honest, that had a red pendant hanging from it. “I like to mark my property with a collar.” Right, collar...she should’ve seen that coming. “I do need to keep the girls from you, sometimes I share with them but each time I’ve shared a toy with them, it comes back broken.”

Ah, yeah that’d be really good. She knew how deadly Daniela and her sisters were, she’d really prefer not to be broken. “Yes...lets keep me yours.”

Her face was cupped and the feeling of a thumb going back and forth across her uninjured cheek was probably one of the sweetest things she had ever felt. “I will treat you so well. I will make sure that every moment you spend as my pet, you will enjoy it.”

“As long as I’m a good girl?”

Lips pressed against her forehead as a small hum came from Alcina. “As long as you are a good girl.” confirmed the paler woman. “But I’m sure you’ll always be a good girl, won’t you?”

Even if she wanted to say no, how could she? The moment she saw Alcina she somehow had a hold on her but now it was like she wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of her life. Perhaps it was that even when Lady Dimitrescu was being scary, could easily kill her in a heartbeat, she cared for the 25 year old and there weren’t many people left to care for her. Her parents were dead, her grandparents on both sides were dead, her uncle on her father’s side didn’t care enough to even come to the funeral or check on Delphi. “I’ll always be a good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so again, chapter 3 is being worked on and this will be somewhere between 3 or 4 chapters. It just depends on what I want to happen. Any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I look everything over twice and I always managed to miss shit lmao
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Have a good one! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanna thank everyone for reading this and I hope you're all enjoying it! I powered through this and this chapter might be a bit smaller than the other chapter but I'm getting sleepy and posting this after 4:30am lol. I need to sleep but I was on a roll. Again sorry for any spelling mistakes, I triple checked everything but I probably still missed something.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be up in a few days, so long as nothing pops up :)

It had been three days since she became Lady Alcina Dimitrescu’s pet. She was allowed to go down to her house and get what she had brought with her, she just had Daniela as an escort. Perhaps Alcina thought Delphi might try to make a break for it and wanted to ensure that Daniela would be able to stop her if she tried. It’s not like she would though, she felt cared for in the Castle among women that would eagerly drink her blood if she did anything wrong and were already in a pissy mood. Her room had been moved to the one nearest Alcina’s, if she had to guess it was so she had quick access to Delphi anytime she wanted but most of the time she was escorted to her Mistress’ room.

Delphi woke to the sound of something going on in the hallway, if she had to guess it was Daniela or one of her sisters tormenting one of the women that worked for the castle. Rolling onto her back, she rubbed at her face and inhaled deeply, the bed so much softer than the one she had in her home in the village, the blankets warmer. The door opened and she looked to see one of the castle workers that she didn’t know the name of, a lot of them avoided her, probably in fear she’d mess with them like Daniela and her sisters. “Lady Dimitrescu requests that you come to the dining room for your meal.” the woman spoke, never making eye contact with her.

“Right, of course. I’ll be there shortly.” she smiled but if the woman saw it, she never said anything and quickly left. “Okay…”

Standing up from the bed, she quickly brushed out her hair and braided it back as well as she could. She dressed herself in a dress similar to the one she was given her first day in the castle, fixing the lace around her wrists before she put on the collar that she was given, while Lady Dimitrescu would probably like it that she slept with it on; she couldn’t. She tried the first night but it was a bit too difficult so she just put it on as soon as she got out of bed regardless if she was meeting up with her Mistress as soon as she woke up or not. She grabbed a pair of heels and slid her feet into them before quickly putting on the makeup that the older woman had chosen for her; a shade of red lipstick that was a bit darker than Lady Dimitrescu’s lipstick and grey eyeshadow with black eyeliner.

Delphi went to put the brush away into a drawer in her vanity when she stopped as she saw a journal, her journal, laying inside of it. She pulled it out and turned it around in her hands, as if not believing it was actually her journal, and she tugged the elastic off. She flipped through the pages until she found the last page she wrote on but the page beside it had pretty cursive writing that she knew wasn’t her handwriting. “Be a good girl.” she whispered to herself, the words written in black ink with a heart drawn below the words. She closed the journal, put the elastic back around it, set it on the desk then headed to the door to walk out of her room.

Holding her dress up a bit, she quickly moved down the stairs before grabbing hold of the end of the railing and swinging herself towards the dining room. She let go of her dress and allowed it to fall into its normal spot as she approached the doors, smoothing the fabric out across her stomach before pushing the door open. “Good morning, pet.” cooed the 8 foot tall woman.

“Is it morning?” she inquired as she approached the chair to Alcina’s left that the woman pushed out.

“Mm...no. It’s nearly four in the afternoon.” answered Alcina with a small chuckle, tilting her head as she watched the younger woman sit down in the chair. The Mistress of the Castle put her hand on the back of the chair and pushed her closer to the table. “But your schedule is a bit off because of me.”

Delphi knit her brows together at the statement as a plate was placed in front of her, a tea cup setting beside her food. “What time did I fall asleep?”

Humming, the woman absentmindedly stroked at Delphi’s hair and braid. “Lets see, you accompanied me to the library around midnight and found a book you really wanted to read. I got wine about two in the morning and you were still awake, I think you fell asleep sometime after five thirty in the morning.” She tapped her left index finger against the table before pointing at her plate. “Eat.”

Looking down at the plate, Delphi saw some form of meat with cooked vegetables and mashed potatoes. Every day it was tea or water, Alcina had yet to ask her if she wanted a glass of her wine but perhaps that was a special thing. Picking up her fork and knife, she cut into the meat and watched how easily it cut through, she had yet to have something that wasn’t tasty in the castle; the meat practically melted in her mouth and the grin on Alcina’s face when she let out a moan like noise the first time she ate with her was practically imprinted in her mind. The food was better than anything she had when she lived in the village or even when she lived in Chicago, although she did miss some really good fettuccine alfredo. She quietly ate her food while Alcina seemed to speak to Daniela and her sisters once they stepped into the dining room, she took a mouthful of lukewarm tea and felt a hand on the back of her head.

Lady Dimitrescu was basically petting her hair again as she spoke, a goblet in her other hand. Like always, she cleared her plate and wiped at her mouth with her napkin then finished her tea, setting the cup on the saucer before straightening up in the seat. She tilted her head back and looked at the tall woman curiously, she was never sure whether or not to leave the table without permission. “I’m done.” she stated as the woman pursed her lips and looked.

“Good girl.” it came out in a coo but the praise made her cheeks flush a bit. Alcina slid her hand into her hair and lightly itched at her scalp, Delphi’s eyes fluttered; she always loved when someone played with her hair. “We’ll go to my library. I don’t have anything to do until later tonight.”

The younger woman tilted her head almost cutely. “Tonight? What are you doing tonight?”

“Something that a good little pet doesn't need to know the details about.” spoke Alcina as she stood up from the chair and held her hand out, Delphi took her hand and stood up from her seat. Leading the woman to the door, she stopped to snap her fingers at the nearest worker to catch her attention. “Bring tea and wine to the library.”

The woman didn’t release Delphi’s hand until they entered the library and like usual, Lady Dimitrescu had to duck a bit to get into the room. She owned the castle, why wouldn’t she just get bigger doorways? How many doorways has she smacked into before? How was she effortlessly elegant all of the time? The 25 year old instantly moved to the couch she read in the night before and sat down, taking her heels off and tucking her legs underneath her as she leaned against the left arm of the couch.

“Tell me…” started Lady Dimitrescu as she sat down in her chair by the fire, across from the couch Delphi was on. “Tell me something about you that I don’t know.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t know a lot about me.” teased Delphi.

Alcina narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs, her dress shifting as she did it. “I suppose I don’t, outside of what I read in your journal.”

Taking the book off the table to her left, she opened the book where the bookmark had been placed sometime after she fell asleep, if she had to guess then it was probably Lady Dimitrescu that did it. She should’ve been mad that her journal was read but it wasn’t like it was a whole lot of information in it. The first two dozen pages were related to scoops she was working on for work, after that it was just her recording her thoughts and feelings as a way to keep herself sane after her parents’ deaths. “Give me a topic.”

The door opened as the woman that had been ordered to bring their drinks came in carrying a tray with a teacup on its saucer, a teapot, a goblet and a bottle of wine. It was set down on the table between the two and while the taller woman didn’t so much as utter a thanks, Delphi did try to give the woman a smile to show her thanks. The door shut and Alcina raised her eyebrows as she licked at her bottom lip, looking slightly annoyed for some reason. “Lets see, you’re twenty-five so you’ve must’ve had some relationships. Obviously you never went that far because you’d taste spoiled. How many lovers have you had?”

She saw Delphi raise both eyebrows, doing an expression that read she really didn’t want to talk about this but she didn’t change the subject. “I’ve had three girlfriends.”

A smile grew on the paler woman’s face at the mention of girlfriends. “So you enjoy the company of women.”

“I adore the company of women.” corrected Delphi as Alcina leaned over to grab her bottle of wine, quickly uncorking it. The noise made her jump, the older woman seeming to smirk at the jump.

Pouring the wine into her goblet, Alcina ran her eyes across Delphi. Smirking as the younger woman leaned forward to grab the teapot and pour some tea into her cup. Oh how she adored the dress Delphi wore and it was probably because of her cleavage being on display. She saw blue eyes look up at her and the eyebrow above the left eye raised as Delphi dropped four sugar cubes into her tea before popping one into her mouth. Alcina heard the crunch of her biting through the sugar cube and smirked. “And why are we making ourselves sweeter?”

“I drink my tea well sugared.” Delphi defended as she grabbed the saucer and moved the cup over to the table her book had been on.

“And you ate a sugar cube because…?”

Curling her legs back up underneath her, she settled her book back into her lap. “Because I wanted to.”

Lady Dimitrescu just chuckled and leaned back in her chair. While she could continue to question the girl about her sugar eating habits, she chose not too. “How long have you been in the village? I don’t remember you writing when you showed up in your journal.”

“I arrived three months ago.”

Three months ago? All the times she walked through the village, she had never seen Delphi walking around. Perhaps she was in her house by the time Lady Dimitrescu and Daniela descended on the town for reasons only they knew. If she had seen her before, she might have tried to get her to be a pet beforehand; Alcina did love pretty things. The more they spent time together, the more the Mistress of the castle noticed something about her, while she did have black hair and blue eyes, she had freckles dusting across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose which made her wonder if there were more freckles scattered over her body, she had a few scars here and there that she wanted to the story of, when her pet was deep in thought she pursed her lips and knit her brows together. So many new discoveries and she wanted to learn more.

Taking a sip from her goblet, she ran her tongue across her lower lip to remove the wine that resided there. “When I’m gone tonight, I don’t want you wandering around. You either stay in your room or you stay here until I get back.”

Delphi looked up from her book, the cup near her mouth since she was attempting to take a sip of tea. “How long will you be gone?” She asked before taking her sip.

“If all goes well an hour or two.” She saw Delphi’s right brow raise. “If all doesn’t go well...it depends. We’ll see. I’m hoping to be back by sometime after midnight. You will be a good girl while I am gone, correct?” Delphi nodded. “Verbal answer, dear.”

“Yes, I’ll be a good girl.” confirmed the younger woman. “I will either continue reading or I will return to my bedroom and write. Thank you, by the way.”

At first the taller woman seemed confused before making an ah noise, realizing what her little one was talking about. “I figured it was harmless and since you were being a good girl, I saw it as a good reward.”

Messing with the end of her braid, she was just sorta dragging it back and forth across the left side of her jawline, Delphi set the bookmark into the book then closed it. “Not to sound...ungrateful but when can I get my camera? Or my leather jacket?”

Lady Dimitrescu tutted at her several times while pursing her lips. “In time, little one. In time. So long as you’re good.”

Inhaling deeply and choosing not to acknowledge the looks Lady Dimitrescu gave her chest, Delphi just nodded and took her cup between her hands. The next hour was spent in silence, the younger woman returning to her book while Lady Dimitrescu was on her third cup of wine, not that it seemed to bother her. The goblet was set down once Daniela opened the door, saying nothing but Lady Dimitrescu knew she was there. She went to automatically leave but saw Delphi turn a page, nearly finished with the book, and walked over to grip her face in her hands. A small noise of surprise escaped the younger woman and her cheeks went red as she felt lips press against her forehead.

As much as she wanted to be actually kissed, who wouldn’t want to be kissed when Lady Dimitrescu looked the way she did, but she wouldn’t complain with a kiss to the forehead. “I’ll be good. I’ll see you later?’

Chuckling, the woman ran a hand down the left side of Delphi’s face before walking towards Daniela. “Unless you fall asleep on me.” she teased.

The door closed behind both women, once the taller woman ducked to get through, and Delphi was left in the empty library; the only sounds being the fire crackling on occasion. While being around Lady Dimitrescu both terrified yet excited her, she knew she should’ve been more worried. That being around women that could kill her and possibly would if they grew bored of her but she wasn’t, she felt...oddly content and even safe. She let out a yawn and shook her head, she felt stupid sleepy but her schedule was still adjusting itself currently and while she didn’t want to fall asleep, she knew she wouldn’t be able to help it if she did at some point before Lady Dimitrescu got back.

The hours ticked by and she did her hardest to stay awake, asking for more tea by catching a worker as they were in the hallway and a light snack of which was mostly bread and jam. The book she had been reading before Lady Dimitrescu left was finished and slid back onto a shelf before dragging her fingers across the spines of the books and tugging one down that looked good. It was some horror fiction novel and it did keep her attention well past midnight, which at some point she went to her room and changed into one of the nightgowns she was given before walking back to the library when she heard shouting. At first she thought maybe Daniela didn’t accompany her mother or maybe one of her sisters remained behind and were tormenting some of the workers but it was coming from the direction of Alcina’s bedroom. God damn her curiosity, she walked towards the room and rounded the corner to see one of Daniela’s sisters, the red head, dodging something that was thrown at her as Daniela and her black haired sister were attempting to calm Lady Dimitrescu down.

“What’s happening?” she asked, approaching the door only to quickly duck as a vase was chucked at her head, hearing it shatter on contact with the hardwood flooring. “Good god, woman!”

Delphi barely got to see what was wrong with Lady Dimitrescu but she noticed that her usual pristine white dress had blood on her right side. “Get her out of here!” ordered the tall lady.

“Are you bleeding?” She asked, stepping into the room but she couldn’t even get close to the bed before Daniela grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. “Put me down!” She pushed on Daniela’s face and kicked her legs a bit to try and hopefully kick Daniela so she would drop her.

The blonde growled as she tried to walk with Delphi in her arms but she was a wiggler. “Stop it! Stay still!”

The 25 year old had other ideas and twisted herself, normally the blonde would’ve been able to hold her but she was a wiggler and she kept wiggling until Daniela basically lost her grip on her and dropped her. Watching the mortal nearly being unable to catch herself made a snort of laughter leave the blonde. “For fuck...one of you just get me blood!” growled Alcina, her teeth gritting together. “Grab one of the workers for all I care!”

One of the workers? “W-Wait!” said Delphi jumping in front of the red harried sister.

“You’re getting ballsy.” warned Daniela.

“Blood.” she tapped her chest with both hands. Was she willingly offering to let Lady Dimitrescu drink blood from her in order to keep the workers she barely knew safe? Yeah she was. The older woman shook her head and snapped her fingers, silently telling her girls to go and get a worker. “You can drink from me!” She tried to block the black haired sister but she turned into her swarm of bugs and got behind her; great, now Delphi was fucking itchy. “I’m willing to let you drink from me!” She spat out. “I won’t put up a fight!”

‘ _You’re useless._ ’ rang a voice in her head she didn’t wanna hear. God she hated her fucking uncle. The last time they talked, when she tried informing him of the funeral time, he wasn’t exactly...nice towards her.

The red haired sister copied her other sister and made Delphi itchier, if that were possible. “What’s the point of being your pet if you won’t fucking drink from me!” Daniela’s left eyebrow cocked at her hostility but she wore an amused smile. “I’m not useless!”

Lady Dimitrescu looked towards her and gripped at her right side harder. If she was surprised by the hostility, she didn’t show it. “I need a great deal of blood and taking that from you might cause you to pass out.”

“Then I pass out.” There was a shriek down the hallway, the sisters found a poor wandering worker. “Me! If I pass out, I pass out!”

The older woman growled and nodded. “Stop your sisters, Daniela.” she ordered. The blonde let out a small groan of disappointment before turning into a swarm of bugs and leaving, this time Delphi actually itched herself. “Get over here.” The younger woman was moving before she even realized she was moving, she stopped in front of her Mistress and looked down at her with some fear in her eyes. What had she just fucking done? “I’m not going to kill you, I don’t need that much blood.”

“I…” was all that managed to come out of Delphi’s mouth before she looked down and saw three long gashes across Alcina’s right side, blood was seeping from between her fingers. “That’s a lot of blood.”

“An idiot attacked me with a pitch fork. I didn’t have the quickest reaction and...well…” She lowered her hand and a wave of nausea hit Delphi as she saw the profusely bleeding wounds, muscle ripped through and even one of the gashes showed a peak of what was possibly one of Alcina’s ribs. “I’ve had worse, little one.”

What was worse than this?! The 25 year old didn’t want to think of that and she looked at the older woman curiously. “How do we…?” she motioned between them when the woman’s left arm encircled her waist and pulled her into her lap.

The position was a bit odd but that was probably because Delphi had never sat in someone’s lap like she was straddling them, she felt herself being shifted a way so none of Lady Dimitrescu’s blood was getting on her nightgown before her braid was pushed aside. “Tilt your head to the left, expose your neck for me.” Without needing to be told twice, she obeyed and stared at the painting above the bed with wide eyes. What was she fucking doing? “I never said you were useless.” No, she didn’t. She felt a warm breath on her neck just before two fangs sank into the side of her neck. An embarrassing, loud moan left Delphi’s mouth as she grabbed at the back of Lady Dimitrescu’s dress.

She felt a chuckled against her neck as the woman sucked at her blood. “S-See I figured I’d like b-biting but…” her words died on her lips as she tried to think, a tongue pressing against her neck as the older woman drank from her, mouthful after mouthful but slowly. Several mouthfuls in and Delphi blinked slowly, she felt super tired and slightly light headed. “Yeah I don’t feel good.” she muttered. She felt a hand rub at her back in a comforting way and just before Lady Dimitrescu took her last mouthful, her world went black.

Alcina licked at the wound several times until the bleeding slowed down and she looked as the young woman slumped against her. “I told you so.” she chuckled as she shifted Delphi off her lap and gently laid her onto the bed. Looking down, she watched as wounds finished repairing themselves and she let out a small noise as she touched the area that had recently been ripped open; good, they were fully healed. “Let's get you situated so I can change.” She put an arm under Delphi’s legs and under her shoulder blades before lifting her up further onto the bed and resting her head on one of the pillows, she then covered her up with a light blanket.

Once her pet was situated, the tall lady moved to her closet and peeled her bloody dress off. She cleaned herself of her own blood and redressed herself, leaving her hat off instead of putting it back. She combed her fingers through her hair and looked back at Delphi, the young woman sleeping peaceful and there was nothing for her to worry about, her breathing sounded normal. Alcina climbed onto the bed and gently combed a hand through the younger woman’s hair before undoing her braid, tossing the hair tie onto the nightstand. Delphi let out a small groan before actually seeming to press closer to Lady Dimitrescu.

“You’re a good pet, aren’t you?” praised Alcina as she rested a hand against Delphi's left cheek, stroking at her cheekbone with her thumb. “Such a good girl for me” Combining back hair from her temple, she pressed a kiss against it before relaxing as she watched the younger woman. She’d give her a reward when she woke up and she was almost certain, Delphi would really enjoy the reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'm tired and going to bed now lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while, I ended up getting a cold and getting sick shortly after posting chapter 3, I won't go into details but I have to say that the love for this fic has made me extremely happy and I'm glad you all have been enjoying! Do I tend to make Alcina soft? Kinda and I'm sorry for those that might not like that but I love the idea of someone being deadly and scary at times having a soft side for someone they care about.
> 
> Also again this isn't beta read so I'm cool with anyone pointing out something being misspelled cause I do reread this stuff and always miss stuff regardless of managing to catch errors before hang lmao. Anyways it's 4am and I think I need some sleep! Enjoy! :)

At some point, Delphi had rolled against Alcina, possibly seeking a warmth that the older woman knew she couldn’t exactly provide or perhaps it was just the presence of another body. The woman did get out of bed here and there to deal with some issues that required her attention but afterwards she’d find herself back in bed and playing with the little human’s hair. At some point Alcina was sitting up with her back against the headboard, a book in her hand as she absentmindedly flipped through the pages; she wasn’t even sure if she retained anything on them.

Her amber eyes left the pages and looked down as she watched the 25 year old stretch with a small groan, her arms above her head with her fingertips pressing against the headboard. “Afternoon pet.”

Delphi jumped at the sound of her voice and leaned her head back to see the woman grinning down at her. “Why are you in my…” she stopped and looked around. “Oh. This isn’t my room.”

“I would’ve moved you but I wanted to ensure nothing happened to you after you passed out. I drank a great deal from you and while it didn’t seem to cause any issues, I needed to keep an eye on you.” She reached down and brushed hair from Delphi’s face, her thumb stroking back and forth across her forehead as the younger woman seemed to relax. “You did take the bite so well though. Such a lewd noise you let out.” Her cheeks instantly turned red and she buried her face into the pillow. “So trust me when I say I’ve stored away the fact you enjoy biting.”

“Lady Dimitrescu.” she whined as a throaty chuckle escaped the older woman.

A hand set against her head and the older of the two smiled. “It’s not my fault you’re so adorable when I tease you.”

Shifting, she pushed herself up to sit up in the bed beside Alcina, even just sitting in bed she still towered over her. “I…” she cut herself off as she looked down at her hands, pressing her right thumb into her left palm; something Lady Dimitrescu picked up as something she did when nervous. “I might like you.”

“You barely know me.” was all the older woman said as she snapped the book closed.

“I want to, though.”

Alcina let her tongue peak out briefly to wet her lower lip, tasting nothing but the light traces of the younger woman’s blood and her lipstick; how did the taste linger after so many hours? “I forced you to be my pet, you can’t possibly be suggesting you that you might be in love with me.”

Delphi scrunched up her face a bit. “Would it be bad if I was?”

A hand cupped the side of her neck that had previously been bitten and the taller woman gently stroked the bite marks with her thumb. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, pet.” she whispered as she tugged her head over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I know that for the first time in a very long time I feel loved and cared for regardless of knowing you or your daughters could easily kill me. No one else cares about me.”

Amber eyes narrowed, brows knitting together. “Don’t you have family?”

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Delphi shook her head. “Not any family that cares about me. Parents are dead, grandparents are long gone, uncle hates me.”

The older woman began to wonder if he’s the reason she screamed she wasn't useless in the early morning hours when trying to get Alcina to drink from her. “Uncle hates you?”

“He blames me for my parents being killed. I suppose it was my fault but I was the target, they were...just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“It’s not your fault and don’t let anyone say it was.” growled the woman, Delphi not looking up from her lap. “He’s why you yelled you weren’t useless, isn’t he?” Delphi just gave a small nod. “He told you that?”

Delphi gave a weak, defeated sounding laugh. “He yelled it at me, more like. Refused to come to the funeral because of me. Because I’d be there. I could say that I moved to the village mostly because of wanting to lose any hitman on my ass but I was also doing it to put space between my uncle and I.”

A soft hum escaped the paler woman as she rubbed at her jaw before lowering her hand. “Let us change the subject, you’ll get a few rewards in a few hours for helping me last night.”

“Few hours?”

“Well someone needs to eat and it isn’t me.” chuckled Alcina.

Delphi nodded and felt a hand cup the back of her neck before tugging her forehead to kiss her cheek. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Meet you here or should I just meet you in the dining room?”

“Dining room. I need to do something first before heading there.” cooed the woman as she rose from the bed.

Nodding, the 25 year old slid off the bed and ducked under Alcina’s arm to get out of the door. She jogged to her room, mostly not to get seen by a worker that she was in Lady Dimitrescu’s bedroom overnight, not that she’d care but she had been trying to befriend them since she got here and so far only Greta, when they ran into each other, was the only one nice to her. She ducked into her room and quickly pulled her nightgown off, looking at it to see three little drops of blood near where her left hip would be. Setting it aside, Delphi grabbed a clean dress and quickly got herself ready for the day, applying her makeup on, brushing out her hair, and once her shoes were on, she quickly left the room. She came down the stairs and saw Lady Dimitrescu speaking to a worker that looked extremely intimidated, she would’ve waited to see if the woman addressed her but instead she headed towards the dining room.

Pulling the chair out, Delphi sat down as a plate and a cup of tea was set down in front of her. She cut the meat and put a piece into her mouth as the door opened, she could see Alcina ducking to step inside out of the corner of her eye. Her chair was unexpectedly pushed further in, a surprised noise leaving her before she tilted her head back to look at the taller woman as she chewed some of her dinner. “You weren’t all the way in.” spoke Lady Dimitrescu as she ran her thumb underneath Delphi’s lower lip to remove a small smear of lipstick.

Alcina pulled her chair out and sat beside her, tucking some loose strands of hair behind Delphi’s ear. “I didn’t wanna braid it so I just did a messy bun.” spoke the younger woman before putting another piece of meat with some rice into her mouth.

“It’s fine. You can also leave your hair down when you want.”

Delphi just let out a small chuckle and shook her head lightly. “It gets in my way when I try to eat and I’m not cutting it.”

The older woman smiled and lightly stroked the top of her hair before turning to take the goblet that a worker set beside her. Daniela and her sisters showed up for like five minutes before disappearing through the courtyard door, something about wanting to go hunting for something to feast on since Alcina didn’t force workers into the dungeons unless they did something wrong and so far...none had done anything wrong. The last time they had a girl in the dungeons, before Delphi, was about two days before her intrusion in the castle. So while Delphi ate, Lady Dimitrescu just slowly drank her wine while occasionally patting the younger woman’s head or petting her hair or even just rubbing her knuckles against her jaw line. Finishing her food, it never took her along as long as she wasn’t asked questions or distracted, she pushed her plate away from her and wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

“All done?” asked Alcina. The younger woman hummed as she nodded. “Good, now I said a few hours and so far only twenty to thirty minutes has passed, so we’re going to the library for a little while.” 

“And we’re going to spend hours there?”

Gripping the young girl’s jaw in her hand, lightly digging her fingers into her cheeks but ensuring it wasn’t painful, Lady Dimitrescu raised a brow. “Your eagerness is showing. Be a good girl…” Delphi opened her mouth to retort but the woman’s thumb shifted and pressed against her lips to shush her. “You’re always a good girl, I know. Continue for your Mistress. I say a few hours because I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

Nodding, she felt her hand be taken and the two left the dining room but Alcina stayed outside of the room as a worker approached her. She nudged the younger woman in and shut the door behind her. Delphi just looked back at the door and let out a small huff of annoyance before approaching the couch she always read on. The door opened and after about twenty second closed, Lady Dimitrescu moved to sit in the chair that was in front of the younger woman. “How tall are you?”

“What kind of a question is that?” teased the older woman.

“Lady Dimitrescu…”

“Nine feet, six inches with my heels and hat on.”

Delphi blinked several times in surprise, she thought she was at least eight feet tall...oh how wrong she was. “Tall.” She saw a brow raised towards her. “I’m only five feet, eleven inches...maybe six feet and that’s without heels.”

Alcina hummed and leaned back in her chair as she eyed the fire, the glow of it seeming to make her amber eyes brighten a bit. “I’ve had you here...what? Four maybe five days now?” A nod. “Would you...like to remain?”

The 25 year old looked up at her from the spot on the book she had started spacing out on. “I have nowhere else to go.”

Shifting her dress and crossing her legs, seeing Delphi’s eyes follow her legs in the process, Alcina tilted her head as she watched her. “You’re okay with remaining with monsters? I’m giving you an out if you want it.”

“I’m a monster.” came out in a whisper.

Alcina was on the other end of the couch so fast, Delphi wasn’t even sure if she saw her move. “You are to never refer to yourself like that! Who made you believe that? Your spineless man of an uncle?!” it came out in a hiss, like Alcina was ready to kill anything that so much as breathed in Delphi’s direction. 

Running a nail down the fabric of the book’s bind, the younger woman just shrugged. “I got my parents killed, I might not have done it directly but if I had listened and not gone after that scoop…” she trailed off as she grit her teeth together. “I’m a monster because I didn’t care about what would happen to anyone. I knew the consequences and I did it anyway.”

“You are not a monster.” growled the woman, a surprised look crossing the younger woman’s face. “You are...something pure that decided to intrude in a monster’s home.”

“You’re not a monster.” repeated Delphi only for Alcina to snarl a bit, her lips pulling back to expose her pristine white teeth.

Nearing closer to her pet, Alcina growled slightly. “Don’t tell me that I’m not a monster when even I know that I am but you…” a finger pressed into her chest, just above her cleavage. “You. Are. Not. A. Monster.”

Delphi gently gripped at her hand in an effort to try and get her to stop poking that slightly sharpened nail into her skin. “We could be monsters together.”

A small hiss came from the older woman before she surged forward, the 25 year old fearing for her life just a few seconds but it took her 10 seconds to realize that Alcina wasn’t hurting her, she was...kissing her? She released the hand and cupped the taller woman’s face in her hands as she returned the kiss almost too eagerly. How could someone not return the kiss when a woman like Lady Dimitrescu was kissing them? “You’re not a monster.” was growled against her lips before a tongue licked it’s way into her mouth.

When asked, Delphi wouldn’t know exactly when she was pinned onto the couch by the Mistress of the Castle but was she complaining? Hell no. Their lips parted and the sight of Lady Dimitrescu slipping a slightly longer than normal tongue back into her mouth was a lot more arousing than it probably should’ve been. A small whimper left her, either because she was sad the kiss ended or she just really liked the sight of that tongue. “W-Was that a r-reward?” Delphi finally stammered out.

“No but if you want it to be, it can be an extra one.” teased Alcina as she tucked some hair behind Delphi’s right ear, dragging a thumb under her bottom lip to remove a smear of lipstick. “I made a mess on you.” After a moment, she leaned close and peppered kisses across her jaw before reaching her neck. She nuzzled where she bit the night before, letting her teeth scrape against the skin before placing a kiss to it and leaving a lip print in its wake.

The door opened and Alcina quickly sat up, tugging the younger woman with her. “Lady Dimitrescu, what you requested has been done.” informed the worker, never meeting eyes with the taller woman.

“Thank you. Go.” she waved a hand and the worker quickly disappeared. “Well my dear, shall I show you one of your rewards?”

“How many rewards am I getting exactly?” she asked as her hand was taken and she was tugged on her feet.

The older woman hummed and grabbed the book as Delphi tried to set it down. “As many as I see fit for allowing me to drink from you last night. You can bring the book with you.”

“I thought…” she was tugged to follow Alcina and she nearly tripped over her own feet. “You said the first night I was in here I couldn’t remember books.”

The taller woman said nothing as she led Delphi up the stairs and back to the bedroom they were in this morning, back to Alcina’s bedroom. She felt her hand released before the hand be placed on her lower back and guided her into the room before she followed. At first the younger woman was confused especially when she saw some of her things. Hands slid over her shoulders and the right hand slid over her shoulder to lightly trail up her neck then gently cup Delphi’s jaw in her hand. “I think I’d prefer you being...closer to me. So your stuff has been moved in here.” A thumb pressed against her lips and Delphi pursed them almost instantly out of instinct, the thumb pressing against her lower lip before slipping into her mouth. The pad of her thumb pressed down on her tongue and Delphi made no movement to try and get it out of her mouth.

It slipped out and Delphi tilted her head back to look up at Lady Dimitrescu. “So...I’m living in your room now?” A soft hum and a nod came from the older woman. “Okay.”

Fingers brushed hair aside from her neck and a kiss pressed against the side of it. “You have that…” she motioned towards a desk that had a typewriter on it. “Now it’s not as simple as your journal but…I figured...”

Delphi turned around and stared up at her as Alcina raised a brow. “All because I let you feed from me? One reward would’ve been enough, hell the kiss alone would’ve been enough…”

“All of this and more because you were willing to let me drain you if it came to it all because you didn’t want me to kill a servant, granted I don’t know why but you were willing.”

“Well if you killed me nobody would’ve cared…”

The older woman’s amber eyes instantly hardened and Delphi yelped as a hand came down hard on her ass, jumping away from Alcina as she rubbed at the spot she had been spanked. “First the monster talk and now this, I would’ve cared. Do you want to be punished? Cause I promise you I can spank a lot harder than that.”

“Why? I’m just a pet.”

The right corner of Alcina’s mouth twitched before she seized the younger woman’s hips and she was tossed onto the bed. “Get undressed.”

A brow instantly shot up in confusion before a confused laugh escaped her. “I’m sorry?”

“I will kill you.”

“Oh I’m sure you will but again...I’m sorry?”

Alcina tugged her dress up enough for her to climb onto the bed and crawled towards Delphi in a way that made the 25 year old feel like she was Alcina’s prey. “See I love your dress, you’re so beautiful in your dress…” she purred as she got closer, Delphi pushing back until she was against the headboard, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. “But I will rip it in half to remove it from your body if you don’t do it!”

Blue eyes slightly widened in surprise and something deep down told her to get bold. “W-What if I want you to rip it off me?” The older woman licked at her lower lip as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an annoyed way. “Okay, okay…” She reached behind her and undid the back of her dress and tugged it off, she was going to try and fold it up but Alcina grabbed it and tossed it aside. “I was gonna…” Hands grabbed her thighs and yanked her down with a strength that Delphi could probably classify as inhuman, her back meeting the bed as she looked up at the older woman. While Alcina was clothed, Delphi was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

Eyes scanned every inch of her before Alcina grabbed her left hip and forced her to roll over, tugging her up until she propped her lower body up on her knees, she tried to push herself up onto her hands but a strong hand pressed between her shoulder blades so her upper body remained on the bed. “Bad girls get punishment.”

“B-Bad?!” was all Delphi managed to get out of her mouth.

A hand came down on her ass making her yelp. “You suggested nobody would care if you died.” growled an answer. “That’s how a bad girl thinks!” The hand came down harder and Delphi’s teeth grit together at the strike, her fingers digging into the soft material of the older woman’s blanket to try and grasp onto something to ground herself just before the next spank came, a bit harder than the last two. After another two hits, she realized she didn’t need to see her own ass to know that the hits she was given were not only extremely red but that they’d most likely leave bruises come the following morning and make it difficult for her to sit properly.

She expected another hit but instead all she got was nails lightly running across the right cheek of her ass, the nails soothing yet slightly irritating the already stinging flesh. “Are you done spanking me?”

“For now.” was all that was said before her panties were tugged down and her face went red because she knew that she was wet regardless of how hard Alcina spanked her. “Mm…” was all that came from the older woman as she lightly dragged her fingers across her, the younger woman twitching lightly as she inhaled deeply. “Look at you, all soaked. Dirty little slut, aren’t you?” It wasn’t said maliciously, Delphi could hear the teasing tone in her voice just before two fingers pushed inside of her and her eyes fluttered a little as she let out a small groan of pleasure. “And no barrier but I know you’re a virgin.”

“I-It broke when I used to do…” Alcina turned her hand so her palm was facing upwards, meaning the fingers twisted inside of her. A squeak like moan leaving her as she tried her hardest not to push her hips back against her hand. “Horseback riding. I used to...do horseback riding as a kid.”

God it was incredibly different when someone’s fingers were inside of her compared to her own when she masturbated. “I see.” Alcina spread her fingers twice inside of Delphi and chuckled as her hips jerked back against her. “Eager much?” A small mewl escaped the younger woman just before a third finger slipped into her, her hips jerking lightly. Lips pressed against her lower back and Alcina dragged her lips up her back before stopping at the clasp of her bra. “Let's get this undone.”

As she used her free hand to unhook Delphi’s bra, her fingers never stopped pumping inside of her. Delphi felt her bra slide down her shoulders a bit once it was undone and she pulled her arms out of the straps, feeling Lady Dimitrescu grab her bra and barely heard the sound of it hitting the ground. “Lady Dimitrescu.” she moaned in a begging tone, her fingers were too slow for her liking.

Lips pressed against the side of her neck, just below her ear. “No, no.” Alcina husked into her ear, she sounded aroused. “While I’m fingering you, while I’m fucking you...it’s Alcina.” Her hand slowed a bit more and a whine left Delphi. “Say it.”

“A-Alcina.” Delphi moaned and she felt a smile form against the side of her neck before her fingers started going faster. Pressing her forehead to the bed as she pushed her hips back against her hand, eager for more.

Alcina used her free hand to slide it up across her stomach and upwards to her chest, squeezing and then kneading at Delphi’s right breast. “Good girl.” She heard a shaky moan leave the human woman and she scraped her teeth across the side of her neck. “You’re so tight for me. Virgins are always tight but you seem to enjoy the stretch of three fingers inside of you.”

She knew the older woman wasn’t wrong. While the stretch burned, it was a very pleasant burn that made her wanna ride her fingers faster. A hand quickly fisted in her hair and her head was turned to the side so she could see Alcina out of the corner of her eyes. There was a similar look on Alcina’s face that she often saw on Daniela’s when the woman was set free to kill who she wanted; she looked nearly manic as she grinned down at her. Her hand went at a speed that was inhumanly possible and she felt a coil forming in her stomach before she moaned loud as she reached her orgasm, her cunt tightening around the fingers inside of her as she came.

Once she relaxed enough, Delphi released a small whine as fingers slid out of her; she felt empty and she hated it. “Usually I’d have you begging for an orgasm but my god you’re pretty when you’re being fucked.” teased Alcina before slipping her middle finger into her mouth and sucking Delphi’s wetness off it. Delphi just let out a slight tired laugh as she shifted her legs and laid on the bed fully now, trying to catch her breath. She could see Alcina cleaning off her other two fingers before shifting her dress further up before pulling it off.

Delphi wouldn’t lie that since she had been in the castle and realized she had a slight attraction towards the older woman, she had wondered what she looked like beneath her dress. There were some small, very small and barely noticeable scars here and there but the skin under her dress was as pale as the rest of her. A gorgeous pale that the 25 year old wondered if she’d glow under the moonlight. “Alcina…”

A soft hum came from her as she slid her hand, the one with the slightly damp fingers, across her back. “Roll over for me.” It was a very gentle sounding order but she knew it was an order regardless. Carefully rolling herself off, Delphi flinched lightly at the soreness of where she had been spanked but she managed to relax a bit. While she was completely naked now, Alcina wore a lacy black bra with matching panties. “You do have lots of freckles beneath your clothing.”

“Think of that often?” Delphi managed to get out, her heart rate setting back to a normal rhythm but she pondered on how long that would be.

“Since yesterday in the library.” answered the older woman as she slid both of her hands across her stomach and settled them on each side. The woman inhaled deeply through her nose as she slid her hands upwards across Delphi’s sides and settled her hands on her sides just below her breasts. 

Reaching up, Delphi removed some smears of lipstick on Alcina’s mouth before hissing as a fang lightly nipped at her index finger but it didn’t break the skin. “Rude.’

“Mm...you weren’t saying that when I was fingering you.” teased Alcina as she leaned down, their breasts pressing together just before their lips met.

Delphi reached around her and undid the hooks of her bra as she felt the tip of Alcina’s tongue press against her lower lip before licking it’s way into her mouth. Once the bra was unhooked ,she felt Alcina shift and take the bra off, tossing it aside like she had Delphi’s. Their lips broke apart and while the younger woman wanted to question it, she couldn’t as Alcina’s mouth went down and sucked at her right breast, her tongue pressing against her nipple as a smirk formed.

“O-Okay.” was all she managed out as Alcina squeezed her breast lightly before dragging a fang over the sensitive peak. Delphi inhaling sharply and a throaty chuckle left the older woman. Her mouth shifted and she felt the slight pain of her skin breaking, Alcina leaning back to show her that she had bitten her hard enough to break the skin right above her nipple and areola.

Lady Dimitrescu tilted her head and smiled as she watched the blood pool around the two pin prick holes she made before slowly sliding down the swell of the young woman’s breast. “I got hungry and I wanted a little snack before I reached my meal…” Before Delphi could question what her “meal” was, she felt fingers teasingly go across her cunt.

A tongue slid across her breast before she put her mouth over both her nipple and the wound, sucking at the both of them lazily. Tilting her head back, Delphi bit at her own knuckles as she tried not to find the combination of blood drinking and sucking on her tit erotic but it was...more difficult than she thought it was and swore she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. Leaning back, Alcina lapped at the bite marks a few more times and saw the blood had slowed to a stop by this point, she didn’t bite hard enough to cause a lot of bleeding and she wouldn’t want too on purpose; if she did it while angry that was a whole other story. She kissed down her stomach before sitting up in between Delphi’s legs before spreading them apart. “I’ve never…”

“Had sex. I know. You’re a virgin, remember or...was until I put three fingers in you.” smirked Lady Dimitrescu.

“Yes but…”

A gentle shushing came from the older woman as she ran her hands up and down her thighs, slipping her right hand to rub her inner thigh. “I want you to enjoy this and concentrate on what I’m doing. I’m sitting on your face after I make you come again.”

The flush that appeared in Delphi’s cheeks was pleasing. “Are you going to...feed anymore?”

Pursing her red paint lips, Lady Dimitrescu made a small noise. “After sex maybe, not right now.” She shifted her body to slip off the bed and tugged Delphi with her, a small squeak of surprise leaving her. “It’s easier this way.” Her tongue slid out of her mouth and pressed directly to her folds, a sharp intake coming from Delphi as her hips arched against the tongue.

Dragging her tongue up and down her cunt slowly, Alcina kept her eyes on the younger woman to watch her reactions. She shifted and pressed the tip of her tongue between her folds slowly, leaning her mouth closer as she pushed more and more of her tongue inside of her until her lips were firmly against her. She felt a hand against her head and she gingerly took the hand away, feeling a slight tug on her hair as she set Delphi’s hand on her thigh, squeezing the hand lightly. Her tongue pumped inside of Delphi and at one point, the younger woman was almost certain the tongue got longer and thicker, filling her like the Mistress of the Castle’s fingers had earlier. Alcina felt Delphi’s hips jerk towards her mouth and she released a throaty chuckle as she moved her tongue faster and deeper inside of the younger woman.

Given how sensitive the younger woman was after her first orgasm, her second orgasm coming quickly wasn’t a surprise. This time Delphi was swore she saw fireworks as she reached her second orgasm, her hands covering Alcina’s on her hips as her head tilted back and she loudly moaned Alcina’s name this time. Wetness gushed around Alcina’s tongue and she released a sensual chuckle as she slowly slid her tongue out of her before sucking and licking her clean. She wiped her mouth off on Delphi’s left inner thigh before kissing her there and sliding her way up her body. “Y-You keep making a mess…” panted Delphi as she weakly raised a hand, Alcina catching her wrist to help her, she felt like she was boneless at this point but she managed to clean up the smears from Alcina’s mouth. A kiss pressed against her wrist before Alcina brushed Delphi’s hair away from her face. “Did your tongue...um…”

“Get longer and thicker? Yes.” answered the woman as she lifted Delphi further back up the bed, acting as if the younger woman weighed like a feather. She laid beside her and drummed her fingers up to Delphi’s face and lightly tapped her nose. “I can do that and many other things as well, my pet.”

“Like what?” Did Delphi seem eager? She was almost certain she seemed eager.

Chuckling, their lips met and Delphi could taste herself off Alcina’s lips and tongue. “What else I can do will be learned over time, I think tonight my fingers and tongue will suffice. Maybe my thigh if you’re feeling adventurous and want to ride it at some point.”

Delphi released a coo and rolled into her. “I like that idea but maybe later or in the morning.”

“Oh you want morning sex?”

“I want every day sex...well...except during my period.” A brow instantly perked upwards as a smirk formed on Alcina’s face. “No. No, no!” she laughed, realizing why she was being given that look. “You are not eating me out during my period.”

Alcina shrugged and released a small laugh. “I mean, women have a heightened sex drive during their period.”

“No.” was all Delphi said.

The older woman just nodded and leaned closer. “We’ll see.” she pressed two quick kisses to the 25 year old’s lips. “I’m going to sit on your face now, okay?”

While Delphi wasn't 100% sure on what to do, she nodded and felt Alcina shift before putting her legs on either side of the younger woman’s head. Almost instantly, Delphi felt it was natural to wrap her legs around her thighs as she stared at the older woman’s own soaked cunt. “You’re wet.”

“Mm-hm. You did that.”

“I did that?”

Alcina combed hair away from Delphi’s face and gently rubbed a thumb against her temple. “Hearing you, a very pretty woman, moan my name as you’re coming undone on my fingers and tongue has the effect on me, darling.”

The term darling caused her cheeks to flush again, all this time she had been pet. She tugged her down and pressed her mouth against her, a small surprised noise escaping Alcina; probably at the younger woman’s eagerness. Delphi almost timidly pressed her tongue against her but the first taste of her, Alcina swore she saw the younger woman’s pupils dilate and she began licking faster and firmer while occasionally paying attention to the woman’s clit. It didn’t take Alcina long before she started grinding herself against Delphi’s mouth, the younger woman slipping her tongue inside of her as she moaned against her. Unlike Delphi, Lady Dimitrescu wasn’t as loud, she let out throaty moans and praised her the entire time Delphi ate at her cunt.

“Good girl...that’s a…” Her eyes rolled back a bit as her hips started losing their rhythm and Delphi squeezed them as she moved her tongue faster. “Fuck!” she finally let out as she hit her orgasm, her legs tightening around Delphi’s head. If this was how she was gonna die, she wasn’t complaining. Delphi slowly licked at her to clean her up, in the same way that Lady Dimitrescu had her until she heard a sharp inhale and watched as her hips jerked away from her mouth. Before she could ask if she did a good job, she was being kissed and she mewled into Alcina’s mouth. A tongue cleaned the wetness off her mouth before Alcina leaned back with a chuckle. “That’s a good girl.”

“I did okay?”

“I came, didn’t I?” inquired the woman as she laid beside her.

That’s right, she had and if Delphi didn’t do a good job then Lady Dimitrescu would’ve never reached an orgasm; right? She felt nails gently run up and down her arm as the older woman hummed and watched Delphi relax. “Will there be anymore sex?” inquired Delphi.

“Tomorrow. Not right now.” She shifted Delphi’s head and lightly bit down on her neck, a squeal like moan leaving her. “Right now, I think someone deserves a good soak in my bath. While my spanking might have been a bit...rough, I’m sure you’ll be sore in a while from being fingered. You’re not used to the stretch.”

Before the 25 year old could answer her, Alcina was already on her feet and effortlessly picking the younger woman up in her arms. She was carried into the bathroom and felt herself being set down as Alcina moved to her black marble clawfoot tub, the tap and levers gold in color. Delphi looked around the bathroom as she heard the water in the tub turn on; the bathroom was similar to the walls in the castle, the walls were white with gold trimming but the floor was a white marble unlike the hardwood flooring in the majority of the castle or...the parts of the castle Delphi had seen. Looking back at the tub, she wondered if it was specially made to fit someone of Alcina’s stature but she knew clawfoot tubs in general were deep.

Once the water hit a certain level, Alcina turned it off and stepped into the tub before sitting down. “Come here.” she ordered, her right hand held out and making a come over motion with her hand. Delphi took her hand without question and stepped into the tub, she lowered herself to sit between the other woman’s longer legs and felt an arm encircle her waist as she felt herself being tugged back to rest against the other woman’s chest. “Good girl.”

An actual giggle left Delphi and she tilted her head back, lips pressing against her forehead. “Good pet?”

Alcina pursed her lips as she moved her away from Delphi’s face. “Good girl. Good little darling.”

“Darling?”

Another kiss pressed onto her forehead. “You’re whatever I call you. Pet, darling, love, sweetie...whatever I call you. Okay?”

Looking at the faucet and pursing her lips lightly, the 25 year old nodded and took Alcina’s free hand to kiss it. “Good girl?”

“Very, very good girl.” She chuckled as she kissed the side of her head and pulled Delphi against her eagerly. “And I think I want to keep you, if you’ll stay. I did give you an out if you wanted it.”

Delphi shifted a bit to lay sideways and put her head towards Alcina’s left shoulder to look at the older woman. “I want to stay.”

A hand gently took her throat and lips met her own, there was no tongue; it was just lips pressing against lips. “Good cause I would’ve found some way to keep you no matter what.” A snort of laughter left Delphi because for the first time in a long time...she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of Delphi and Lady Dimitrescu, I plan on doing one or two more fics before the game release happens but those will more or less be 1 chapter each, maybe 2 but no more than 2. When those will be up, I'm not sure yet but I will definitely be aiming before the game release followed with another game or two after the game release.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you all again for leaving comments, giving me kudos and everything else! I'm glad you all enjoyed my story! Also if anyone has suggestions for their series name, cause I'm actually struggling, let me know! I could use the help with that lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be around 3-4 chapters long, depending on how chap 3 ends. It might be apart of a series but I gotta name the series. I'm debating lol. Anyways, if you made it this far, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 1 and 2 were written before I posted this story and chapter 3 is in the works!
> 
> Thank you all my lovelies!


End file.
